


Perypetie Szafowe

by Caramelo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo/pseuds/Caramelo





	Perypetie Szafowe

Stiles się denerwował. Wiedział, że w końcu musi to z siebie wykrztusić, w końcu minęło już pół roku i wiedział doskonale, że dalej tak nie pociągnie, bo jaki był sens posiadania najgorętszego faceta w Beacon Hills, skoro nawet nie chciał rzucić go na łóżko i wypieprzyć, dopóki ten nie powie o nich swojemu ojcu? Jak dla Stilesa to było kompletnie bez sensu, ale wiedział że Derek wciąż ma problemy z wiekiem chłopaka. No i z tym, że robi z tego taką wielką tajemnicę... Jakby sądził, że to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa...  
Problem był w tym, że była.  
Ponieważ jego ojciec nie wiedział nawet o tym, że Stilesa kręcili faceci. 

**  
\- Chris Evans dobrze wygląda w tym stroju, nie sądzisz? - palnął pewnego wieczoru podczas ich zwyczajowej sobotniej kolacji, gdy oglądali po raz kolejny Avengersów.  
\- Który to Chris Evans? - zapytał jego ojciec, marszcząc czoło i upijając łyk piwa ze swojej butelki.  
\- Ten umięśniony jak marzenie?  
\- Stiles, oni wszyscy są umięśnieni, to aktorzy. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że nie stać nas na bilet na Comic Con – westchnął, kręcąc głową. Stiles miał ochotę walnąć się otwartą dłonią w czoło. 

** 

\- Stiles, widziałeś gdzieś moje... Co ty na Boga robisz w szafie? - Szeryf ubrany jedynie w spodnie od munduru i podkoszulek stał przed drzwiami swojej szafy w sypialni, patrząc na swojego siedemnastoletniego syna, który bardzo usilnie starał się zmieścić w środku.  
\- Próbuję coś udowodnić – mruknął, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej i patrząc na ojca jak na idiotę. No nie mógł przecież być bardziej oczywisty, prawda?  
\- Myślałem, że wyrosłeś z wierzenia w Narnię kiedy skończyłeś dwanaście lat? - zdziwił się mężczyzna, patrząc na syna z uniesioną brwią. - ...Chyba, że to jakiś kolejny bzdurny zakład ze Scottem. Jak wtedy, gdy założyliście się, że nie będziesz w stanie zjeść naraz całej pizzy XXL?  
...Nie prawda. 

**  
Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie i prawie, że podbiegł do korytarza, uśmiechając się szeroko. Z jego ust wystawał lizak.  
\- Cześć tatku! - powiedział radośnie, zaczynając bawić się patyczkiem, kręcąc nim, liżąc różową, truskawkową kuleczkę która barwiła jego język i usta, ssąc go i wciąż uśmiechając się do ojca.  
\- Och, cześć, cześć. Co jest na obiad? - zapytał starszy Stilinski, przechodząc obok niego i poklepując go jedynie po ramieniu w ramach powitania.  
…Stiles był tak bardzo w dupie. 

** 

\- Ale jak to nadal mu nie powiedziałeś? - Lydia spojrzała na niego znad swojego telefonu, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i mrużąc oczy, co oznaczało, że go ocenia. Mocno.  
\- Próbowałem już wszystkiego! I zwracania uwagi na gorących superbohaterów i akcji z wychodzeniem z szafy i nawet jadłem przy nim lizaki. Nic nie działa! - powiedział zrezygnowany, chowając twarz w dłonie.  
\- ...Jadłeś przy nim lizaki. Boże, Stiles. Jesteś najgłupszym-najinteligentniejszym facetem jakiego znam – westchnęła dziewczyna, sięgając po swój kubek i upijając łyk kawy.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał, podnosząc na nią zdezorientowany wzrok. Przecież był cwany! A jego metody były absolutnie genialne i niezaprzeczalnie... Głupie?  
\- Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby po prostu przyprowadzić Dereka na obiad do domu i przy deserze powiedzieć ojcu, że ze sobą chodzicie? Zaoszczędzi ci to całej tej akcji z bronią, bo doskonale wiemy, że twój ojciec po jedzeniu jest wyjątkowo rozleniwiony, prawda? No, więc na następny sobotni obiad u Stilinskich zaproś kandydata na przyszłego Stilinskiego – powiedziała spokojnie, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Zamierzałem przyjąć jego nazwisko – wymamrotał, ale w jego głowie trybiki już zaczęły pracować na pełnych obrotach.  
\- Nie wierzę, że w ogóle o tym myślałeś. A teraz jazda mi z oczu, zanim mózg ci wyparuje – prychnęła, wywracając oczami. Gdy kończyła zdanie Stiles już podnosił się z krzesła. 

** 

Takim sposobem w sobotni wieczór cała czwórka (Stiles zaprosił jeszcze Scotta – „Bro code, stary. Bro code. Musisz mi w tym pomóc!”) znalazła się przy stole w salonie Stilinskich, jedząc lasagne którą przyrządził Stiles własnoręcznie – co według niego już powinno być wskazówką. To i różowa koszula, którą ubrał.  
\- Więc, Derek – zaczął Szeryf, przyglądając się mężczyźnie uważnie.  
\- Och Boże, nie... - wymamrotał nastolatek pod nosem, ale jego ojciec najwyraźniej kompletnie się tym nie przejął, bo kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Znalazłeś w końcu jakąś pracę? Bo wiem, że wcześniej nie pracowałeś... Tak przynajmniej było w twoich aktach – powiedział, jakby chcąc zaznaczyć, że widział jego akta... Że Derek je ma.  
\- Pracuję jako tłumacz z języka hiszpańskiego, Szeryfie – odparł grzecznie wilkołak, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Stilesa przerażał ten uśmiech.  
\- Och, to dobrze. To dobra praca. Spokojna, prawda?  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie. - przytaknął, spoglądając kątem oka na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Więc... Od kiedy dwudziestoczteroletni mężczyzna stał się przyzwoitką dwóch nastolatków? - zapytał tym samym, niewinnym tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę. Nastolatkowie, o których była mowa zaczęli jak jeden mąż krztusić się swoim jedzeniem.  
\- CO? - wykrztusił w końcu Stiles, patrząc na ojca jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.  
\- Synu... Myślałeś, że nie zauważę? Nie mogłeś być bardziej oczywisty w powiedzeniu mi, że lubisz chłopców... No i te wszystkie noce które ostatnio zacząłeś spędzać u Scotta? Siedemanstolatkowie nie urządzają sobie pidżama party prawie co tydzień... - powiedział, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.  
\- Um, tato... Ja... Nie jestem ze Scottem. A Derek zdecydowanie nie jest tutaj w roli przyzwoitki... - westchnął słabo, jakby nadal nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.  
\- Jak to nie jest? - spytał John, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego. - Czyli w takim razie...  
\- Chodzę z pańskim synem, tak. - Przytaknął Hale z poważną miną. Stiles błagał go, żeby jej nie używał. Wyglądał wtedy jak seryjny morderca.  
\- Ty. Chodzisz z moim synem. Siedem lat młodszym od ciebie. Moim nieletnim, paplającym, nadpobudliwym i kompletnie nie mającym gustu synem? - upewnił się, ignorując głośne „Hej!” ze swojej lewej strony. Może pomijając szybkie spojrzenie na jego różową koszulę i uniesienie brwi.  
\- Tak. Stiles zamierzał panu powiedzieć dzisiaj.  
\- Ile? - westchnął, wyraźnie zrezygnowany.  
\- Pół roku. No, dokładnie to siedem miesięcy i piętnaście dni... Stiles twierdzi, że miesięcznice są ważne – parsknął.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Szeryf, wywracając oczami, ale zaraz skierował spojrzenie w stronę swojego syna. - Więc... Chodzisz z Derekiem Hale'm, a nie Scottem.  
\- Tak, myślałem, że już to uzgodniliśmy – westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
\- Więc co tu robi Scott? - zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka, który do tej pory nie odezwał się prawie ani jednym słowem.  
\- Cóż... Stiles bał się, że może pan wpaść w szał i chcieć zamordować Dereka, więc miałem być tutaj by w razie czego pomóc pana przytrzymać – przyznał McCall, wzruszając ramionami i sięgając po szklankę z sokiem.  
\- Stiles?  
\- Tak, tato?  
\- Jesteś idiotą – roześmiał się szeryf, kręcąc głową i ponownie ignorując głośne „Hej!” swojego syna. 

**  
Dwa tygodnie później Stiles leżał wtulony w Dereka po kolejnym maratonie seksu, którego nigdy nie miał dość, a Hale nigdy mu nie odmawiał.  
\- Stiles? - mruknął wilkołak, głaszcząc swojego chłopaka po plecach.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Już wiem, po kim odziedziczyłeś tę grację słonia – parsknął, całując go we włosy.  
\- Pominę argumentowanie, że wcale tak nie jest, ponieważ endorfiny zrobiły swoje i mam totalnie gdzieś to za kogo mnie uważasz, pozwalając ci dokończyć – powiedział wyjątkowo dyplomatycznie, unosząc się nieco na łokciu, by spojrzeć w twarz mężczyzny.  
\- Twój ojciec przez cały tydzień od kiedy dowiedział się, że jesteśmy razem gdy tylko widział mnie na ulicy albo w sklepie niby przypadkiem bawił się kaburą, albo mówił wyjątkowo głośno, że „Szeryf zawsze wie, gdzie można zakopać ciało tak, by nikt go nie znalazł”... Chyba chodziło mu o to, że jeśli cię skrzywdzę, to popamiętam – zaśmiał się.  
\- W takim razie dobrze, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz, prawda? - powiedział pewnym głosem, unosząc brew. Derek uśmiechnął się leniwie, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka.  
\- Zdecydowanie. W końcu gdzie indziej znalazłbym takiego złośliwego, małego, marudzącego...  
Głośne „HE...!” zostało stłumione przez gorące usta napierające na wargi nastolatka, który nawet nie przejął się kończeniem zaczętego słowa.


End file.
